


God's Judgement

by Batfink



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Gen, Hiding, Judgment, Justice, Short One Shot, Swearing, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Gabriel finally gets what he deserves.





	God's Judgement

The bell above the shop door tinkled and Aziraphale frowned. It was almost midnight so they were quite obviously closed and he was sure Crowley had locked the door. He cautiously stepped from the back room and froze when he saw Gabriel standing there.

“Aziraphale.” Gabriel sneered catching sight of him.

Aziraphale forced himself to move further into the shop towards him. Crowley was upstairs and he could only hope that he would stay there. “Gabriel.” He acknowledge flatly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him. “Just checking in. Wanted to see what Heaven's only fireproof angel was up to?”

Aziraphale heard the stair creak behind him. Crowley was approaching. “I'm not up to anything.” He replied cautiously but Crowley appeared in the doorway.

“What's taking so long, Angel?” He asked then caught sight of Gabriel and hissed.

Gabriel sniffed. “Still slumming it with demons I see, Aziraphale.”

Crowley started towards him but Aziraphale grabbed his wrist, pulled him in behind himself.

Gabriel snorted a laugh. “Oh, protecting him too. How delicious.” He took a step forward. Aziraphale held his ground.

Before either of them had time to speak again, a loud sound, almost like a horn being blown, but loud enough to shake the ground was heard.

“Oh shit!” Crowley muttered and Aziraphale nodded slightly in agreement. Neither of them noticed that Gabriel was the only one of them to actually look scared.

A beam of heavenly light pierced the sky outside the shop and the ground shook as a celestial being thumped down. The shop door swung open and an angel stepped inside, huge purple wings filling up the shop.

“Sweet Mother of God.” Aziraphale gasped under his breath.

“Is that one of the Powers?” Crowley whispered in a slightly panicked voice and Aziraphale nodded quickly as the angel's gaze landed on him.

“Aziraphale. Principality.” The angel stated. “It is good to see you.”

“Phinneal.” Aziraphale inclined his head. “It's good to see you too. Haven't seen you since the ark.”

The angel smiled then turned to look at Crowley. “Duke Crawley, I presume?”

“Hah!” Crowley pulled a face. “No-one's called me a duke in about three thousand years. It's just Crowley, thanks.”

Neither Aziraphale nor Crowley had noticed but Gabriel had been edging closer to the door. He was almost to it, when it slammed shut and Phinneal turned to face Gabriel. “Ah-ah-ah!” He sang, his purple wings fluttering. “You're not going anywhere, Archangel.”

Gabriel froze and when he turned to look at Phinneal, Aziraphale and Crowley were surprised to see panic on his face.

“Archangel Gabriel, you have been charged with behaviour unbecoming of an Angel. Arrogance, jealousy, cruelty. You are tasked to serve humanity and yet you tried to destroy them.” He turned to look at Aziraphale. “Do you hate him for how he treated you?”

“Absolutely not.” Aziraphale replied firmly.

Phinneal looked to Crowley. “Oh no.” He raised his hands. “Leave me out of it. It's not up to me to comment on what that bastard...” A swift jab in the ribs from Aziraphale. “What that angel deserves.”

Phinneal nodded. “God has made her judgement, Gabriel merely tried to escape it, here.” He turned to Gabriel. “You are cast out, Gabriel. You will join the ranks of the fallen, in the pit.”

Gabriel looked terrified. Aziraphale gasped in shock. Phinneal raised his hand.

“Umm, 'scuse me. Hey sorry, Phinneal?” Crowley stepped from behind Aziraphale and Phinneal paused and looked at him. “If I could maybe make a teensy suggestion, before you go all hellfire and brimstone?” Crowley ventured.

“Very well.” Phinneal gestured to Crowley to proceed.

“Well. Sending him to hell is fine. You won't get any argument from me there, but...” He looked to Aziraphale. “Are you sure you want to do that, right now?”

Phinneal frowned at him. “Gods judgement has been made.”

“Yes, I know.” Crowley shrugged. “But, maybe it could be, you know, postponed a bit. Perhaps, maybe the length of a human lifetime say?”

“Oh, I see.” Phinneal considered Crowley's suggestion. “Yes, quite. He did try to destroy humanity, it might be good for him to see what he almost wiped out.” He produced a golden sword from somewhere within the folds of his robe. With a wave of his hand, Gabriel's wings popped into existence.

“NO!” Gabriel shrieked as Phinneal raised the sword. “He's the one you want!” He pointed at Aziraphale. “He's the one who ruined everything. He's the one fucking a demon!”

“Oh, that's just rude.” Crowley muttered.

Phinneal ignored him and swung the sword, which quite frankly should have been impossible in the small shop but it struck Gabriel's wings cleaving them neatly from his back. They dropped heavily downwards and vanished as Gabriel collapsed to the floor tears streaming down his face. “Where will I go, what will I do?”

Aziraphale stepped forward and with a snap of his fingers, Gabriel disappeared. Crowley quirked an eyebrow. “Where'd you send him?”

“I always thought he sounded rather American.” Aziraphale shrugged. “So, I sent him to a place called a trailer park. I'm sure he'll figure it out.”

Crowley laughed. “See, that's why I love you, Angel.”

Phinneal's head turned and he looked at both of them. “A demon in love with an angel?” He laughed. “She said that you were an unusual pair.” He nodded to them both and turned for the door. “Don't worry. We took care of the rest of them too.” With that, he left in another blinding flash of light.

Aziraphale turned to Crowley. “You showed Gabriel mercy.” He took Crowley's hands.

“Yeah, well. It's what you would have done if you weren't too petrified to challenge a higher up.”

Aziraphale huffed. “I didn't want him to decide I was next.”

Crowley laughed and pulled Aziraphale into a hug. “I think she likes you. You should be safe.”

Aziraphale smiled hugging Crowley back. “So it seems.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick google search showed that there are three tiers of Angels. Aziraphale as a Principality and Gabriel as an Archangel are both in the third (bottom) tier. They are tasked with serving mankind.
> 
> The second tier are assigned to 'Fulfil God's plan in the Universe'. The Powers are part of this tier. They are warrior angels tasked with fighting the war against the demonic choirs, so I took the liberty of creating Phinneal as one of them to come sort out Gabriel.
> 
> I believe Crowley would have been one of the Duke's of hell, like Hastur. After all, he was the snake of Eden and he was the one to tempt Jesus on the mountain, so not just any old demon. I also believe he would have rejected this title, probably around the same time he changed his name from Crawley.


End file.
